


In Which Not So First Introductions Are Made

by InTheShadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Lucius, Crack, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Homophobic Language, Humor, Lucius Ships It, M/M, Meet the Family, Nervous Draco, Protective Ron Weasley, Resigned Lucius, Sassy Harry, Unusual Wedding Gift, Weddings, in a resigned form of manner anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Alternatively: How To Introduce Your Boyfriend To Your Parents When You Are Already Sure They Hate Him. It is time for Draco to tell his parents that he is dating Harry. Neither are feeling terribly  optimistic about it. Now ft breaking the news to Ron (Harry is equally as optimistic about this as well) and the wedding.





	1. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have to inform Draco's parents that his partner is the one and only Harry Potter. Neither are looking forward to it.

 

Harry watches as Draco fiddles with his robes in the mirror. He has been at it for fifteen minutes now and if he doesn't stop soon, they are going to be late. He lets out a quite sigh, but Draco doesn't hear him. Blonde fringes fall into his eyes and he frantically pushes them back and begins styling his hair again.

Harry takes a moment to admire his boyfriend. He is gorgeous as always, in his form fitting forest green robe with black trimming. His blonde hair is swept over his shoulders from where he has been growing it out recently and pulled back with a silver dragon clip Harry bought him. His normally cool grey eyes betray the panic he is currently feeling. Harry sighs, louder this time. “We are going to be late Dray,” he informs his lover.

Draco turns, looking worried. Harry loves how open Draco is with him, but he hates seeing him like this. “It'll be fine love,” he reassures.

“Really Potter? Can you see the future now?” he snaps back, “We are going to have supper with my parents. Where I am going to introduce _you._ As my _boyfriend_. Something is bound to go wrong, it always does with you.”

“You don't know that,” Harry answers, ignoring blatantly the last part of the statement. It's a bit true after all.

Draco just gives him a _look_ and turns around again, clearly not feeling the need to verbalize his thoughts on that.

Harry goes over and wraps his arms around Draco's stomach, holding him from behind. The tension drains out of the other boy's body as he gratefully leans back into the embrace. He rests his head against Harry's shoulder and lets out a soft breath. “How can you be so calm?” he asks.

Truthfully Harry _isn't_ calm. Nor is he any more optimistic about this visit than Draco is. But both of them can't be nervous wrecks. And – frankly – Harry couldn't give a damn about the whole thing. He is only doing this because it is important to Draco.

His boyfriend desperately wants his parents to accept their relationship. Harry? He doesn't care past the fact that their rejection would hurt Draco. Narcissa may have saved his life in the Forbidden Forest, but that was only because of Draco, not Harry. It hardly means they get along. And Lucius... well. He has no hope the Great Lord Malfoy is going to be happy about this. His reaction is a forgone conclusion in Harry's mind.

So Harry doesn't have nearly as much to be worried about as Draco does. Therefore it is his job right now to be the strong and calm one. He moves his head to gently kiss Draco's neck. “How can they not love me?” he asks, tone teasing, “I'm the Beloved Saviour of the Wizarding World after all. Everyone loves me. Just ask the Daily Prophet.”

Draco lets out an inelegant snort. “You mean that rubbish you shoot spells at every morning for fun?”

“Dray,” he gasps, “how can you accuse me of doing such a thing to our _important_ and _honest_ delivery of our daily news?”

Draco turns so he can look at Harry, smirk on his face as he says, “Incendio.”

Harry grins. “Keeps me in practice.” He then kisses the tip of Draco's nose, purely for the reaction.

Predictably Draco scrunches his nose, looking adorable. Not that Harry would ever use that word out loud. Draco is temperamental as it is, without baiting him. “Come on love, time to go.”

The tension returns immediately, Draco's playful mood gone in an instant. None the less, he nods in agreement and slips into his 'cool and collected Malfoy' mask.

Harry is never a fan of the mask, but he understands why the other boy uses it. After years of instilling it, it is a hard habit to break, not even counting the fact that it is his main defense mechanism.

So he doesn't say anything, just laces their fingers together as they leave the bedroom and walk to their fireplace. Draco goes first and catches Harry as he follows. Even after all these years he still can't exit a floo gracefully. Or a portkey. Or apparate. A broom is basically the only magical transportation he can handle in a dignified manor. He mourns the fact that it isn't a feasible form of transportation daily.

Draco fusses with his robe, straightening and cleaning the soot off. Harry stands still, letting him. Finally, when he is satisfied he calls “Tilly.”

A house elf appears. “Hows may Tilly bes helping yous?”

“Inform Mother and Father that I have arrived with my guest.”

“Rights away Young Master,” Tilly says before popping away. She comes back moments later. “The Lord and Lady Malfoy are being in the parlor waiting,” she tells them before vanishing again.

Draco nods to himself and turns towards the door. Harry reaches out a hand, taking Draco's again. He doesn't say anything, but Harry can read the emotions veiled in his eyes.

“Never alone,” he murmurs, reassuringly.

They walk side by side down the halls and into the parlor. The only sign of unease is how tightly Draco is clutching Harry's hand.

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are sitting on a sofa in front of a fireplace. Both look as elegant as ever, even if Lucius is still clearly recovering from the War. His face is far too sharp and his eyes too haunted. None the less he still carries his dignity with him like a cloak, showing no weakness. There is a tea set on the table in front of them, ready for use.

“Mother, Father,” Draco greets, “May I introduce you to my... boyfriend Harry Potter,” he pauses, barely noticeable at the last part, but he does not back down, standing proudly.

“Oh my Dragon,” Narcissa exclaims, sounding faintly horrified, “ _This_ is your partner?”

“Yes,” is the only thing Draco says in reply. Harry squeezes his hand, offering support.

“But what about that lovely Greengrass girl – Astoria? Or Pansy? The two of you have known each other since childhood. Or even –“

“Narcissa,” Lucius interrupts, “enough.”

“But Lucius –“

“No. I have told you before that this was inevitable. It is hardly my fault you never believed me.”

“You have been saying that since Draco's first year.”

“Yes. And my opinion has not changed since.”

“Father?” Draco asks tentatively.

Lucius actually rolls his eyes. “Ever since that first letter home Potter has been all you have ever talked about. 'Potter has made the Quidditch team.' 'Potter can talk to snakes.' 'Potter blew up a potions today.' 'Potter is such a prat.' 'Potter made a fool out of himself at the Yule Ball.' 'Potter keeps stalking me.' Really Draco, I resigned myself to this years ago.”

Draco just stares at his Father, visibly shocked. Narcissa looks as if she swallowed too many lemon drops at once. Lucius is looking at the both of them as if they are idiots.

Harry snorts. He simply can't help himself. He snorts and he chuckles and before long he is giggling uncontrollably. All this time worrying and fretting needlessly. Lucius had figured it out _years_ before the two of them had. The seemingly biggest obstacle isn't even a threat.

“Potter,” Draco hisses, “stop it.”

Harry shakes his head and attempts to control himself. He is only moderately successful. “Sorry,” he gasps. He almost adds that Lucius had basically echoed what Hermione said, only about Harry, but thinks better of it. Just because the man is resigned to the fact doesn't mean he is happy about it.

“Not to worry Mr Potter,” Lucius answers, “It is not as if I have been expecting an _elegant_ son-in-law.”

Harry grins. “Not to worry sir,” he echoes, “I'm not expecting much elegance either. I'm more of a treacle treat person myself.”

Beside him Draco groans. Narcissa looks pained. Lucius... well, the man looks unexpectedly amused. “Draco may have mentioned that as well when listing your sins,” he adds dryly.

Draco looks scandalized. Harry laughs. Oh Merlin is _this_ going to be a night.

 


	2. Telling Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Harry tells Draco's parents, he first has to tell Ron. He's not expecting it to go well. Thank Merlin for daft Hufflepuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw two prompts from Drarry Prompt of the Day on tumblr and couldn't resist. They just fit so well with my original story.

“Who're dating _who_?!” Ron shouts.

“Keep it down,” Harry hisses, “I don't want the entire school to know. Enough of my life ends up in the Daily Prophet as is.”

“But, but, but _Harry_ ,” Ron sputters, “you just told me you are dating _Malfoy. Draco Malfoy_ of all people.” He emphasizes the name, as if he thinks Harry doesn't realize whose name he just said.

“Yes Ron, I know who I said.”

“In Merlin's name _why_? If you want to date blokes, fine. But why are you dating _Malfoy_?”

Harry sighs. “Because I like him, that's why. And he likes me. The war is over, we have put aside our differences and moved on. I'm too tired to fight anymore Ron.” And he is. He is so tired of all the fighting and the death and destruction that comes with it. He can't handle it anymore. He is just  _so tired_ and  _so done_ with it all.

“I know mate,” Ron reassures him, “we all are. But what does this have to do with dating ferret face?”

“Don't call him that,” Harry snaps and then sighs. He knew this wasn't going to go well. It will go even worse if both of them lose their tempers. It has happened enough times that Harry knows exactly what will happen. “It started out when I gave him back his wand. Remember how I mentioned it?”

Ron nods.

“I did and then, I just...” he shrugs, “I told him I didn't want to fight anymore. He wasn't the enemy. He never really was. He was just a spoiled brat we went to school with. But he's not anymore. None of us are the same. The war changed us all.”

“He is a Death Eater!”

“He was forced. He never wanted the Mark, but it was take it or be killed. And not just him, but his parents as well. Remember, this was punishment for Lucius' failure at the Department of Mysteries.”

“Fine, so he wasn't willing. That doesn't mean he had it as rough as us.”

“You think it was easy? You know how Voldemort treated his followers. No one was safe, not even his Inner Circle. And that was the last thing Draco was.”

“You sound as if you are talking from experience mate.”

“I am,” he says, taking a deep breath. He's never told his friends this before. “Even after Fifth year, I still had visions. I know I said Voldemort blocked me out. And mostly, I was telling the truth. But sometimes things slipped through.”

“Why didn't you ever say anything?”

“There was never anything important to talk about. Nothing useful. But, I saw things...” he takes another breath, “Draco was a favorite of his. And when I say favorite, I mean favorite target. He... well, it wasn't pleasant to watch, let alone experience. And considering the monster lived in his house...” Harry shakes his head. “No Ron, the war changed us all.”

“So now it's all forgive and forget?”

“No, but it is a time for second chances. I offered Draco his and he took it. I never expected things to go the way they did, but I can't say I'm unhappy that they did.”

“I just don't understand it,” Ron repeats, “you were always so dead set against him. You never shut up about him.”

Harry laughs at that.

“What?”

“That's actually one of the reasons Hermione wasn't surprised when I told her. Apparently I was 'obsessed to the point of either marriage or murder and thank Merlin it is the former'.”

Ron snorts. “That sounds like Mione alright. You told her first?”

“I wanted the practice, before telling you,” he admits.

“Well mate, it's a damn shock for sure. I mean, it's one thing for you to be dating a bloke. That I have no problem with, but for you-”

“Potter is dating a boy? Potter is a poof?” a voice interrupts them. A Hufflepuff student who overheard while walking by. Harry isn't sure of his name. “What a freak,” he snorts derogatorily.

Ron straightens up from the wall where he had been leaning and stalks over to the boy. “What did you just say?” he asks warningly.

The student doesn't take it. “I said, freak. You know, poof, bent, shirt lifter, fairy? Glad I never had to share a room with him. Who knows where he was looking.”

He either has some bollocks or no sense. Judging by his smirk, Harry would say the latter. Ron's face is a bright shade of red and that is never the herald for anything good. The whole school should know of the Weasley temper by now, so why doesn't this Hufflepuff? Has to be daft.

“That's what I thought you said,” Ron tells him before he invokes the spirit of both the twins and Ginny and curses the hell out of the other teen. Not only does he use the Bat-Bogey Hex, he turns his hair neon rainbow and his skin bright pink. “Now what was that again?”

The teen goes to answer, but all that comes out is a croak. One that sounded remarkably like a frog. He tries again, with the same results. Yes, that is definitely a frog. Harry lets out a snort of laughter. The Hufflepuff glares.

“Good luck undoing it mate,” Ron says, sounding friendly, “those are the twin's version of those spells.”

The teen pales and runs away. Yes, he is in trouble. So are they, when he tells, but it's worth it.

Harry grins at Ron. “Ta mate.”

Ron grins back. “What are friends for? Now where is this boyfriend of yours? I need to officially meet him,” he tells him.

Harry raises an eyebrow at him. “Changed your mind already, have you?”

“Someone has to show support of your dating choice, even if it is _Malfoy_ ,” he grimaces at the name. “You're going to have enough trouble as it is when word gets out. Besides,” his grin turns sharp and Harry can once again see the twins influence on their little brother, “I need to talk to him so I can threaten him that if he ever breaks your heart, I'll make Snape look like a kneazle kitten.”

Harry laughs, knowing Ron is serious, but not being able to help it. Oh how he would love to see Snape as a kitten. “Come on then. I'm to report how you took it anyways.”

“Excellent. But seriously mate, _Malfoy_?”

Harry laughs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #623  
> Harry told Ron about his crush on Draco and Ron is like “what?!?!!? Why Malfoy of all people?!” And is freaking out but then some asshat is like “ha Potter is bent” and Ron flips and is like “OK that is my best friend and team Drarry for the win!”


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius gives Harry an unusual wedding gift (because he is so done with his son).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last prompt fit well. This one fits perfectly.

Harry fiddles with his dress robes nervously. He really hates dressing up, no matter how much it is required. And it is certainly required, today of all days. But he is never comfortable in them. Even after Draco made sure they were designed to be comfortable, Harry still feels confined.

The nerves aren't helping either, even if he has no need for them. Everything is going to be fine. Or as fine as anything that involves him can be. Oh Merlin, something is going to happen, he just knows it. The more important it is, the more likely it is for it to be ruined. And today is possibly the most important day of Harry's life so far, He wasn't this nervous battling Voldemort for Merlin's sake!

A knock at the door interrupts his oncoming panic attack. Maybe it's Ron. Please be Ron. He's already been through this. And he had the same problem, so he'll know what to do. Please don't be bad news. Please be Ron. “Come in,” he calls.

But instead of Ron, it is Lucius who entered. For one blinding moment, Harry thinks he is here to deliver the bad news – the wedding is off. Why else would he be here? The two of them have made their peace, but they weren't what anyone would call friendly. And shouldn't he be with Draco?

Lucius chuckles. “Pre-wedding nerves I see. Fear not, I am not here to be the bearer of bad news.”

Harry lets out a sigh of relief then asks, “Then why are you here?”

“Because frankly Draco is driving me mad. He is convinced you are going to leave him or something is going to explode or a number of other things that will ruin today. Because, and I quote, 'That is just Potter's luck to ruin our wedding day'. So I left him to Narcissa instead.”

He feels a smile tug at his lips, both because of the similarities of their thoughts and just how very Draco that is. It is then he notices Lucius is holding a box.

“Yes, an early wedding present if you will. I believe I mentioned how this relationship is not a surprise to me?”

Harry nods.

“Yes, well, as you can imagine, Draco wrote home quite a bit. And I saved all of his letters. Because Narcissa insisted naturally.”

Harry wisely just nods, not believing him for a moment. Narcissa his arse. Lucius is just as sentimental, if not more so then his wife. He just hides it better.

“So I have made copies of every letter he mentioned you in, for your reading pleasure. I would assume after reading some that it would disperse any doubts or nerves you might have.” He gives the box to Harry. He takes it, surprised by the weight.

“Only some?”

“I do not believe you have time to read them all, unless there is a delay. And it would have to be a rather long one as well. There are one thousand four hundred and seventy two of them.”

Harry blinks. One thousand four hundred and seventy two?! Holy Merlin. He assumed from the way that Lucius spoke that there were quite a few of them. But he never expected _that_ many. 

Lucius nods. “As I said, this comes as no surprise. I believe the only thing that kept you apart this long was the war itself. Without it, I have no doubt this day would have come much sooner.”

Harry looks at the box, feeling a bit overwhelmed. He supposes there is no need to worry after all. Except for his brand of luck interfering, that is.

“Mr Potter,” Lucius says.

Harry looks at the man.

“While I personally do not approve of Draco's choice, I do believe you are the best one for my son. You make him happy. You _will_ take care of him and you _will_ treat him as the treasure that he is.”

Harry lifts his head defiantly. “I already do.”

“Good. Now that this is finished, I will go convey your reassurances to my son,” he opens the door, “And Mr Potter?” he looks over his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“I believe some payment is due. I would like the memory of Draco's reaction when he realizes what I have given you. I am due some form of compensation for having to read all about you for so long. I do believe that will cover it. It isn't often I see my son so embarrassed.”

Harry smirks, knowing just how far down that blush of Draco's goes. Not that he would share that with Lucius, but still. Good thought. “Yes Sir,” he salutes cheekily.

Lucius snorts. “I will never understand what he sees in you.”

Harry shrugs. “Not to worry, I wonder the same thing about you. I assume it has to do with some genetic trait I never experienced.”

“Yes, we all can't be blessed with perfect genes. Tragic, but that is life. Good day Mr Potter,” Lucius leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

Harry laughs. Well then,  _that_ was interesting. Maybe one day he might even get Lucius to like him. In a resigned form of manner. Sassy Lucius is strangely rather fun. Who knew? He opens the box. Now for some light reading before he officially marries Draco.

His husband.

Merlin, he can't wait. He wonders how far down he can get that blush to go this time. And just how to repay Lucius while sassing him back at the same time. Oh the possibilities... But that can wait. Now lets see here, ah yes, year one. The very beginning. This should be good.

'Dear Father,

You will never believe who I met today. Remember that boy in the robe shop I told you about? Well, as it turns out, it was Harry Potter. He...'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #639  
> Lucius kept every single letter from Draco. On Harry and Draco’s wedding day Lucius gives Harry every single letter   
> that Harry is mentioned in. Theres 1472 all together.


End file.
